


I Never Wanted Power

by boobsmckenzi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Mature just in case, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobsmckenzi/pseuds/boobsmckenzi
Summary: I never wanted to be the Queen of the Gerudo and never wanted to have the Triforce of Power. If only destiny and history wasn't so cruel. Am I able to change my destiny?





	I Never Wanted Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is written to take place generations after Breath of the Wild happens. At this time, it is assumed that this game falls under the 'Hero is Defeated' timeline.

I am ____: Queen of the Gerudo Tribe of Thieves… and the bearer of the Triforce of Power. It is said that the one to bear the Triforce of Power would always be the reincarnation of the hate of the Demon King, Demise; they would always be a mortal male and would lust for more power until it brought their own downfall. Once Calamity Ganon was defeated by the bearers of wisdom and courage, the land of Hyrule returned to peace. Except for my people, we returned back to our ways during the era of the Hero of Time. When I had learnt about this, it did not make me happy. My main goal in life is to live in peace and harmony with all others and to use my abilities for the greater good.

I let out a heavy sigh as I closed my notebook and watched as the ladies went to switch shifts. I looked up into the unforgiving cold night sky. "I don't want to repeat history. I don't want to be Queen of the Gerudo. I don't want this type of power. I don't want to be forced down the path of my destiny." I stood from my seat at my mediocre desk. I exited my room and walked outside the massive building and into the chilly air. I let the sweet cold caress my exposed skin as I walked to the main gate.  
There, on a horse, was a man, charging towards us. He stopped his horse in front of the main gate and got off. "What is a voe like you doing here?" one of the guards demanded, as all of them pointed their spears at them.  
"Ladies, put your weapons down." They all jumped at the sound of my voice, not having noticed that I was there. "What is your business, young man?"  
"I offer my gratitude for allowing me to pass on this letter to you, from the King of Hyrule," the man said, holding out a letter.  
I gave him a quizzical look and accepted the letter. "Thank you. You are free to leave." He gave a curt nod, remounted his horse, and left as quickly as he had come.  
"Queen ____. You did not know who that was or what they could have wanted. You did not act wisely in that moment," Koume and Kotake's voices, unsurprisingly, came from behind me.  
"That is where you are wrong my dear mothers. You see, if he was a spy and we captured him, he could escape and he would know a part of the layout of the fortress. If he came to kill or kidnap me, it would be a most foolish decision to do so with lots of guards around me. He couldn't even attack me, for he had no weapon. Anything else I need to explain for?"  
"What if he used magic?"  
"I could feel no magic from him."  
"Ah, but people can disguise magic."  
"People who can use magic have specific types of bodies that allow them to use it. He didn't have the right body shape."  
"..." they went silent, unsure of what to say next.  
I pushed my way past them and ran back to my room. I opened the envelope and read its contents.

To the Leader of the Gerudo Tribe:

I have invited you to a meeting at Hyrule Castle for a discussion of the relations between all of the people of the land. This meeting will take place in three months' time. This meeting could last up to six months' time. I hope to see you then.

Sincerely,  
King of Hyrule

I felt so jittery and happy at being invited. I quickly marked the event in my planner and the span of time it would take. I shoved the letter inside of my planner and pulled out a blank sheet of paper; joyfully making a to-do list. After writing down a decent amount of things, I delved back into my magic studies. I was about to skip to the section that I needed to when something caught my eye. I stopped at said page. "Weather magic: In order to be designated as an official weather mage, you must first go through basic music magic training. It is highly recommended to take music theory first. One can become a weather mage once they pass the test set by the gods of wind and thunder. Most do not accomplish this goal within their lifetime. However, the people who do, often become some of the most powerful mages in the world," is what the text said.  
"Screw all this other magic I've been learning, I'd much prefer to use music to control magic," I shoved all over my other things to the side and delved into a new field of magic.


End file.
